


silhouette

by balimaria



Series: Bali's Dream SMP Fics [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream SMP Election, Dream Smp, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, One Shot, Post-Election, Tschlatt, basically tubbo gets horns like schlatt's, just for some juicy lore, oh connor is mentioned btw, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balimaria/pseuds/balimaria
Summary: A hand grips Tubbo’s shoulder out of nowhere, sharp nails digging into his skin. It’s familiar.Too familiar.Schlatt gives a pleased hum from behind him. “Finally growing in,” the businessman says. “About time.”
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Jschlatt, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Bali's Dream SMP Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043604
Comments: 24
Kudos: 809
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	silhouette

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tschlatt: The Jschlatt Successor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778079) by [seraphic_sadist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_sadist/pseuds/seraphic_sadist). 



> Join the MCYT discord!
> 
> PERMANANT LINK: https://discord.gg/nj5qfunhz6

Tubbo is woken by the chirping of a bird just outside his window. The sound grates on his ears, cutting into his sleep-blurred mind.

It’s an all too cheery reminder of what had happened barely a week ago. 

With a haggard sigh, Tubbo eases himself out of bed. Schlatt was an early riser, so it’s best that he is too. Dwelling on things he couldn’t change wouldn’t do anything for Manberg.

Tubbo begins to go through his new routine. On goes the freshly ironed suit folded neatly by his door. On go the winklepickers that are just barely too big. On goes the golden apple pin Schlatt had given him during his very first night at the White House.

Tubbo hates the thing. He doesn’t tell anyone.

He opens the door and begins to ease himself down the stairs, staying deathly quiet so as to not risk waking Schlatt. One leg in front of the other, Tubbo descends. Two steps. Three steps. Four, five, six…

The dark oak beneath Tubbo’s feet squeals, sending bolts of panic jolting through his nerves. He whips his head around, listening for anything that would indicate that Schlatt was coming…

But the White House remained as silent as ever. Tubbo gives his heart a moment to slow, before continuing down the stairs. 

He breathes a sigh of relief as he makes it to the first floor. Maybe it was only delaying the inevitability of being at Schlatt’s side another day, but it felt like a victory to him. 

Immediately, Tubbo shakes his head of the thought. Schlatt wouldn’t appreciate being considered that way.

Feeling oddly detached, Tubbo strides over to the door of the washroom, nudging it open with a shoe and stepping inside. He turns the faucet, watching as a steady stream of water flows from the head. Almost unconsciously, he cups the liquid in his hands, splashing it over his face. The sudden cold violently jerks him into awareness, turning his muddied thoughts clear.

Tubbo breathes a moment, resting his hands on the edge of the sink. Then he lifts his head, staring directly into the mirror.

Now, Tubbo hasn’t recognized himself for seven days and counting. His appearance was so wildly disconnected from everything he knew about himself that he could hardly believe he was the same person. And who knew? Maybe he wasn’t. But the point being, Tubbo knew to expect seeing a stranger in the mirror each morning.

What he didn’t expect was _this._

Twin spikes of gently twisting keratin poke out from either side of his head, nearly small enough to be hidden by his hair. 

Tubbo thinks he might throw up.

Again and again, he touches the protruding horns, each time hoping that _just maybe_ it was all a dream.The air around him grows stale. He feels like he’s suffocating.

“No…” Tubbo whispers to his reflection. “Please, god no… not like him. _Please,_ I’m not like him…”

The Sky Gods don’t hear his pleas, but someone else does.

A hand grips Tubbo’s shoulder out of nowhere, sharp nails digging into his skin. It’s familiar. 

Too familiar.

Schlatt gives a pleased hum from behind him. “Finally growing in,” the businessman says. “About time.”

Tubbo watches through the mirror as Schlatt’s fingers ghost along his horns. The smile on his face is as sweet as honey, and the look in his eyes…

Tubbo does throw up, then. It feels like it takes hours, though he knows it's only seconds. In the end his throat is left raw and scratchy and his stomach achingly empty.

Schlatt’s hand stays firmly on his shoulder through it all, his other going up to pat Tubbo’s hair lovingly.

Tears snake cold and wet down Tubbo’s face. The reflections in the mirror blur. 

Schlatt guides him out of the washroom, though Tubbo is barely aware of it. One moment he’s standing and then the next he’s sitting and the next Schlatt is talking, talking, talking…

“...They’ll start to grow larger over the next few days until they’re about the same size as mine. Well, relevant to your height, at least. Now, I’m sure you’ll need some time to adjust, but I expect to see you working hard regardless. Now, any questions?”

All Tubbo can ask is _why?_

Schlatt laughs, of all things. “Oh, Tubbo, you’re a funny one. Y’know, you remind me of an old friend of mine. Name was Connor- same thing happened to him. You know the guy?”

Tubbo shakes his head, slightly nervous.

Schlatt huffs, leaning back in his chair. “Ah, forget it. I didn’t expect ya too. But in regards to your question…”

Schlatt smiles, showing more teeth than Tubbo was comfortable with.

“Well, call it a side effect of working with me,” he says, eyes boring into Tubbo’s. “Now, is that all? You know I don’t have time for loitering, Tubbs.”

Tubbo knows it’s a warning, knows that he should close his mouth and just get on with the day, horns or not. But he just… can’t.

“Do… do they go away?” he asks meekly.

Schlatt’s smile wilts. Tubbo feels fear clutch at his heart.

“No, Tubbo, they don’t. Trust me,” Schlatt rumbles, giving his own horns a bitter knock. 

“I’d know.”

===

Schatt didn’t lie. The horns do grow larger, twisting and curving under and around his ears day after day after day.

Tubbo hates them. They’re bulky and heavy and distracting and he can’t sleep on his side anymore and worst of all everyone in Manberg is aways _looking_ at him. Quackity. George. Fundy. They all try to hide it but Tubbo just _knows._

The breaking point comes when he’s out on a walk in the woods one night. Tubbo had just wanted to get away for a while, to finally breathe some fresh air for once. That’s all.

He didn’t want Tommy to find him.

“Don’t take another step, Schlatt,” a voice says from the shadows. “You’re outmatched.”

Thick claws of panic wrap around Tubbo’s lungs. He can see Tommy through the bushes, a shortsword pointed menacingly at Tubbo’s throat. His best friend is haggard and dirty from living off the woods, but Tubbo still recognizes the spark in his eyes.

Tubbo tries to talk, tries to tell Tommy that he’s _not Schlatt._ But his throat has closed in on itself- he can’t say a word.

Tommy takes a step forward. Tubbo takes a step back. His foot catches on a root, because _of course it does._

He hits the ground hard, tears pooling in his eyes. The horns weigh heavy on both sides of his head.

Tommy grins through the darkness. “Not so tough out here, are you?”

His sword swings down to press against his neck, drawing a thin line of blood.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make it quick.”

Tubbo closes his eyes and waits for the end.

...It doesn’t come.

Tentatively, Tubbo looks up. Tommy is stock still, shock laced through his expression.

“T… Tubbo…?”

The sword falls to the ground, Tommy not far behind. His friend reaches out, ghosting a hand across Tubbo’s horns.

“What happened to you?” Tommy croaks.

Tubbo’s heart breaks. Tears pour freely from his eyes.

“Schlatt-”

But before he can even continue, Tommy has pulled him into a deep embrace, sobbing quietly into Tubbo’s shoulder. Tubbo freezes, unsure of how to react.

“I’m gonna kill that bastard for doing this to you,” Tommy growls into his suit.

Tubbo doesn’t believe him. Tommy may not show it, but he’s kinder than anyone Tubbo has ever met. Tommy wasn't cold enough to kill even Schlatt.

Tubbo hugs Tommy back, pouring all of his love into one single motion.

Then again, maybe it’s the thought that counts.

**Author's Note:**

> not my proudest work, but I had fun writing it so fuk it
> 
> (psst... if someone wrote more of this I would love u forever ok thanks)


End file.
